


A Lost Girl with a Fairy Godmother in the Black Fairy

by WiccanSeer101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Neverland (Peter Pan), Original Character(s), Possible romance in future, my first story on this site, peter pan never fails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiccanSeer101/pseuds/WiccanSeer101
Summary: The Black Fairy was a fairy godmother. Why she had not taken the child away as a baby no one knew. Unloved and with an almost black heart at such a young age, how could she be anything but the first Lost Girl. Ready to make a name for herself and prove herself worthy of remaining in Neverland, she will change the story as we know it and make sure the world knows her name and that Peter Pan Never Fails. Malach (Ha)Mavet, Angel of Death, fear her name for she is coming and this Lost Girl knows no mercy. Bow before the power of Magick's chosen child and Neverland's Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read this story. I have not written on a site like this in years and am hoping to have a better track record in continuing this story till the end. Also, will not tolerate any rude comments though constructive criticism is more than welcome. If you do not like the story do not read it. 
> 
> I do not own Once Upon a Time. If I had Peter Pan would have won and Neverland would still exist.

In a classroom no one blinked as a little figure flew through the window in a black mist and sat on the shoulder of a little girl in the back row. All the children knew it was the little girl's fairy godmother and the teacher could not see it and chalked it up to imaginary friends when the childen spoke of the creature.

Imaginary was anything but what the creature was. And evil fairy godmother was a better way of phrasing for the being that had formed a bond with the child.

The Black Fairy to be precise. Why she had not stolen this child away but chose to watch over her was unknown to anyone even the fairy herself. 

Perhaps the young girl and her affinity for magick called out to the fairy. Perhaps her nature as a force to be reckoned with even as a child reminded the dark fairy of who she had once been. All anyone knew was that the girl and the fairy had a bond and that was all anyone was ever going to know. 

"Fiona. Where are we going?" The young girl asked lifting up her skirts to follow the fairy flying through the woods. At 10 years old she was the only child her age left who remembered the fairy was still there. This was a land of magick but the fairy stopped revealing herself to anyone but the young girl years ago.

"Patience child you shall see." Fiona spoke not sparing a glance back. The child would always follow her. 

"Wait. What is that sound? That music?" The young girl asked hearing an entrancing music that spurred her on. 

Arriving at a clearing children danced around a fire where a musician played music. 

"This is your ticket out of the Enchanted Forest darling. You wanted to leave and this will be your way out but only if you prove yourself. The piper has no interests in girls but you I have no doubt can convince him otherwise." Fiona said flying inside the hood of the girl's cloak. 

The child entered the ring of dancers and began dancing with the other children picking up a mask from the ground. She had never felt so free and so a part of something in her life. As she passed the place the piper stood her wrist was grabbed and she came face to face with the musician. 

"A girl? No girl ever gets to come with go home lassie." 

"Are you saying I'm not lost? I was sure this music was only heard by children who felt alone." The piper smirked at her almost like she was an amusing joke and not a peson. 

"You have fire in you that is for sure. And a friend hello Black Fairy." The fairy flew out from the cloak sitting on the young girl's shoulder. 

"Peter." Fiona spoke.

"You know my fairy?" The girl said.

"Your fairy? Has she been tamed?"

"No one has tamed me. She is mine not the other way around." Fiona snarled at Peter's smirk.

"Well if you can continue to prove yourself as someone of interest I think we can find a place for you in Neverland." Peter spoke.

"Alright!" The girl cheered.

"But I must know your name." 

"I don't want the one my parents gave me. They hated me and my magick even in a world made of magick. Fiona told me it was okay to kill them so I want a new name." To anyone else, the shock of a young angelic looking girl with red hair in tight ringlets that went down to her lower back tied back by a blue ribbon and her light grey eyes that were like pools of silvery mercury, having killed anyone let alone her parents would have had them running to call the soldiers to take her away.

But Peter was not just anyone. He simply laughed.

"A deadly angel. Huh. Malach Mavet. Angel of death. Welcome to the Lost Boys do you pledge your allegience to me Pan?" He stuck his hand out and Fiona smirked to herself as Malach did not hesitate to place her hand in his. 

"I do." Malach spoke as if she had not just signed away her life to never growing up and a boy-king. 

"Well then. Off we go boys, and girl." Pan cried as everyone gathered around as he pulled a magic bean out and everyone jumped through. 

This girl, he would have to keep an eye on the girl blessed, or cursed, by the Black Fairy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Here is the second chapter. I hope in the future to write longer ones but as I am about to be in finals I am writing whenever I have the time. If you have any questions or comments please leave them bellow.

Malach landed on the beach with the rest of the boys and stepped back as Fiona grew to human size. 

Pan kept the suprise of seeing his old lover hidden as she knelt in front of the girl and brought forth a silver chain with an onyx resting on the chain.

"Here our paths depart but shoud you need me my angel of death all you must do is grasp the gem and wish for me." Fiona said before shrinking back down as Malach placed the necklace around her neck and swallowed her tears back. Tears she swore that would never be shed after her 4th birthday where for a gift her parents beat her black and blue.

The group binked and realized Pan was gone andwere frightened. Malach realized that in fact that this was a test to see if they were worthy of staying. She headed into the forest away from the group. She may not knw this island or its magick but she did know how to climb up into trees and find her way. She usually used it to get away from her family but now she would use itto find Pan and presumably a camp.

Climbing the highest tree she could find she became almost overwhelmed by the sheer force of the magick in the trees and the land in and of itself She had not felt it until she placed her hands not covered by fabric against the bark. Quickly kicking her shoes off she felt the earth beneath her and continued climbing up the trunk of the tree. 

There, barely visible in the daylight there was a smoke trail curling into the sky. A camp or something. She reached for the untrained magick inside her trying to focus it into projecting her towards the closest branch on the next tree. But the magick of neverland had other ideas. For it was the thinking tree she was in. A flowerbud opened and Malach may not have been on the island long but everyon knew what pixie dust was. Taking the dust she sprinkled it over her head and wished to fly. 

And of course, as anyone knows, if you have faith and belief in Neverland anything is possible. Up she flew into the sky soaring above the trees towards the smoke trail. 

Reaching the ring of trees around the clearing she focused on landing in one of the trees. 

Strange. The fire was lit though it was day at least the afternoon. But there was no one there. 

She listened trying to hear something, anything. Suddenly she felt a touch on her mind like the earth was speaking to her. Warning her. From what. Turning just a second to slow an arrow pierced her shoulder. Crying out in shock and pain the 10 year old tumbled from the tree to the ground seeing a tall boy in a dark cloak placing a bow back over his shoulder. 

Adrenaline took the focus from the pain as anger and embarrasment flushed Malach's face as she realized people were watching as laugh ran out from the shadows. Red clouded her vision. She was so TIRED of being laughed at and not taken seriously. Blindly rushing at the boy he side stepped her and she slid down against the ground cooling her anger slightly and pivoting her body to face him again and kicked out before standing as she missed and swung a right hook at the bo who blocked. 

He is bigger than her. So he has more weght to throw around. But the cloak will weigh him down. Malach relized as she was caught and thrown on the ground. Lightly stepping on the cloak she stood and as she feigned leaning foreward she pulls her foot back sending the boy crashing to the ground as she jumped on top of him wrapping her hands around his neck choking him. 

She squeezed and the boy wheezed as claps rang out and someone picked her up off the boy. She struggled as her adrenaline wore off and she felt the searin pain from the arrow wound in her shoulder bleeding intesnly aggrivted by her fighting. She was placed aon the ground and tuned to face Pan and the boy who was standing up. 

"Nice job. Most can't even get a grip on Felix let alone knock him down." Pan said smirking at the girl.

"Well next time I will beat him." Malach said pressing her hand toher shoulder trying to stem the blood. 

"Well boys what say you? Is this our first Lost Girl?" Pan called to the boys crawling out of the shadows. Cheers rang out. 

Malach grinned only to realize her lip had been split in the fight and she cut the inside of her mouth when blood spilled out from between her teeth and in spitting it out a tooth came with it. 

"Get up girl let's get you bandged." Felix said holding out a hand thatshe ignored chosing to stand and follow him to a log to get her shoulder looked at. 

This place was AWESOME! Now to find out why the land spoke to her.


	3. Chapter 3 A Challenge, A Friend, A Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has been so long in coming. I finally am back at school and had some free time to write another chapter. I realize that Malach sounded a little Mary-Sue so I'm trying to round her out more. If anyone has any ideas I'm open to discussion. Thanks for reading

Malach sat around the fire with the rest of the Lost Boys. After seeing her fight they treated her no differently than they treat each other. 

It was the most fun she had had in years where people honestly wanted to talk and hang out with her making her truly enjoy herself and creating bonds that would hopefully lead to long lasting friendships and connections. 

"Alright, let's play a game." Pan said eventually. 

Everyone looked towards where he sat with Felix standing besides him.

"Its hunting time for dinner. Whoever catches the least food and is the slowest will cook for everyone and the fastest and person with the biggest catch will get first pick on whatever they want to eat tonight." Pan spoke as those who had been here longer picked up their weapons and Malach knew again that this was a test. 

Malach knew that since anyone who came here today did not have weapons, it was another challenge to see who was easily lost boy material. But how was she supposed to hunt? Only her brothers had done that before. Well there was a first time for everything and she would not get beat.She HATED loosing and she would not do it today. 

Malach sat back and watched the lost boys head in different directions so obviously dinner could be hunted in many places on the island.  
At this she was going to fail. She did not know how to hunt. She could maybe pick berries but not enough for a meal. What was poisonous here what as edible. But she followed behind some of the boys aware eyes would be on her and the new kids.

Noticing that one of the boys looked as unsure as she felt she approached him.

"I'm Malach what's your name?" Malach asked tapping the boy shoulder. He had curly brown hair that came down to his ears. 

"John Lawson the sixth. My brothers were fourth and fifth." John said smiling shyly and shook Malach's offered hand. 

"You know what I think we should work together. As a team I be we cold do our best and help each other out. " Malach offered.

"You don't think Pan would mind?" John asked.

"I...I don't think so it was not banned in the rules given. So what do you say Curly?" Malach asked tugging on one of the dark curls.

"Okay Mal." Curly responded snapping pulling Malach's hair as she shrieked an swatted at him. They shoved each other for a little bit before refocusing on the task at hand. 

The two children wandered for awhile looking around for food. Suddenly, Malach's face met the dirt. 

"Really? You missed that giant tree root on the ground?" Curly was laughing and pointing. "Hey look mushrooms like the ones my mom picked at home. These are edible. We can pick these." Curly began picking the mushrooms as Malach sat up out of the dirt. 

"I'm glad that you have pockets. Girls clothing never does we have to attach a belt with pockets under our skirts but that makes it so easy to lose." Malach said as they stuffed as much as they could in their pockets. 

"Can't help you there." Curly said as the two sat down on the ground sweaty and tired. 

The children sat there quietly letting the magic of the land wash all around them. A place to be free to have friends and to never worry about ever growing up. What could make this place any better?  
____

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of the chapter I really appreciate it. Any feedback is appreciated as long as it is not simply being an asshole. Thank you.


End file.
